Visit in the Astronomy Tower
by 28falenangel28
Summary: A small confrontation results in a bigger change in the life of Harry Potter at the end of the third year when he starts to let his slytherin side come out and play. Manipulative Dumbles and Ron & Hermione bashing. HP/DG.


Harry was sitting in the room reading his fourth year transfiguration book slowly thinking about the fiasco at the Quidditch world cup that happened yesterday. He was currently thinking about everything that had happened so far. Mainly he was thinking about the the vision in summer and the attack in world cup. He knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort arises and he was thinking about his own magical skill and knowledge to stop him. But sadly he was very average the best until last year. This is because he never really studied or put even a slightest effort in his studies and relied heavily on Hermione and that is why he is currently studying on the fourth year transfiguration. He also revised his previous years. He also read the books on Ancient runes deciding to quit Divination. He also sent a letter to McGonagall regarding this changes.

He wrote that he is going to be more studious from then on and that he really wanted to make his parents proud. He also apologized to her for not taking the education seriously and asked to send her opinion to understand and improve his magical knowledge and skill in the subjects taught at Hogwarts. She replied that she I proud of him to admit his mistake and for changing his outlook. She also told him that his parents would be proud that he decided to improve in his studies. She also wrote that he will be tested after the start of the year and if he is found eligible he will be starting the fourth year class along with his peers. She sent him various books list along with the catalog for owl order. Thus he had started to prepare him magically strong and knowledgeable. He owl ordered many books about magical theory from McGonagall's recommendation through the Catalog he got in his first year.

He started studying voraciously sleeping only for 6 hours a day. Other than eating an bathing, h never left his room. He also completed his summer homework. Curiously he found runes to be very easy and currently he is on the mid sixth year level. On charms he currently finished theoretical knowledge up to to fifth year. He read 'The Basics of Potion brewing' and 'The art of brewing for dummies' and knew how to properly cut, slice, dice, reactionary properties, different stirring methods and such. He also successfully brewed the important potions perfectly up to his third year. He also finished the fourth year up to half. He read about various magical theories on magical subject taught at Hogwarts and gained an in-depth understanding. He is also confident that he could cast the spells perfectly if he tried for practical. On an average he have currently finished up to half of the fourth year knowledge. He threatened the Dursleys not to give him chores and to feed him properly stating that Sirius is his godfather and he will come kill them if h I mistreated. Surprisingly enough they complied.

There is also another reason to under perform and not to do well in his studies. He may have been initially doing this because of his influence of the Dursleys since that he would get beaten if he did outshine everyone in the school mainly their dudders. But his magical education never concerned the Dursleys then why is that he still hides his abilities and underplayed his skills and power for the last three years? He questioned himself deeply. He thought about it and the answer was right in front of his face who is currently plying chess in the hall in The Burrow, Ron and also the fact he always rushed in without thinking or a backup plan. He really thought about his entry into the magical world and the magical world itself.

He thought for sometime how Ron affected his behavior. The more he thought about it, the more clearer the answer came to him. Ron is a kind of person who wants everything handed to him in a silver platter. Since he was his first friend he emulated him. Another thing about Ron is his jealousy nature. He have seen it many times in his eyes. He also treated Harry as if he is his personal property which solely belonged to him. He heard many rumors during the three about how he scared away any who wanted to befriend him. But until now, he disregarded it. Hell he even refused his own sister, Ginny, the chance to befriend him. How in the bloody hell did even befriended a jealous prat like him in the first place. 'Was I that lonely and jumped at the first chance to befriend him',mused Harry. Thinking about it, the Hogwarts express is a magical train which had so many compartments that Ron could have used but he stated that everywhere was full.

Could it be that he wanted to befriend the Boy Who Lived and show his brothers his superiority over them. When he thought about meeting the elder Weasley brothers, he could have sworn that Ron had a smug grin on his face as if to show that he had something that they didn't have. It's clear to Harry that Ron was just using him up unlike the twins or the any other Weasleys' for that matter. Hell even Percy who had an ambition to rise in ministry did it on his own. But Ron... It pained Harry that Ron was like a certain rat who recently escaped and plotting his downfall currently with his snake of a master.

He thought about Hermione. She was too bossy for her own good and lost in her own insecurities that she forgets about people. She has blind faith in books and authority that even after three years with Snape refused to change her beliefs. Hell she just considers people as some kind of puzzle to solve and he Harry potter to be the grandest puzzle of all, always wanting to know about everything about him, trying to solve the mystery. She just wanted everyone to be like her. 'Why couldn't she just think everyone has their own personality and leave it at that and wanting perfection in every little thing that one does?' asked Harry to himself.

He felt disgusted at the attitude of his so called friends. He had no doubt now, that they must be reporting about him to the old fool about his every movements, seeing that they both often disappear on week ends. His thoughts about his 'friends' made him think about his encounter with a certain red headed Slytherin who is the root of all cause for this new insight.

FLASHBACK

He was in the astronomy tower reminiscing about yesterdays events. He had come to know about his innocent godfather and the traitorous rat's involvement to the destruction of the Potters. Suddenly he heard a cough behind him. Quickly he whirled around to see the read head standing in front of him. She is Daphne Greengrass. He had seen her in the potions often. But she was never seen with the group of Malfoy and his goons. She along with her blonde friend Tracey and a boy Zabini his name are a group of their own.

She said, "Don't worry Potter, I just need to talk to you." "what do you want to talk to me for Greengrass? Don't you all Slytherins hate me? And how in the hell did you know that I am here anyway?" "Well to answer your questions Potter, not all Slytherins are gits like Malfoy. Most of us are neutral and me, I don't hate you. I just don't have the reasons to like you and for finding you here, lets just say that I get along well with bloody baron. Any way I just cake here to ask some questions about you which will be beneficial for both of us if you just wait patiently and answer a few questions. And until I finish you will not talk. Okay?"

Harry thought for a moment and nodded since till now she had given no reason for him to suspect her. "I just want to know why you are still playing the poor orphan card as if you are a learning on a scholarship. I mean you belong to the House of Potter and you dress with second hand robes and act like a poor orphan. Are you trying to gain pity of others? I mean shouldn't you be more proper to behave and be respected like your dad and your ancestors before you. You are a Potter and a Gryffindor to but yet you let others ridicule you an you let them get away with insulting you. The Potters always had a powerful influence in the ministry but still you let the others when you have been labeled a dark lord during the second year. And what's with letting the Weasley and that Granger girl to make decision for you? "

Harry was angry at the accusation but then realized she was talking about his family and power which confused him. "what are you saying Greengrass? I don't understand what you mean about my family. I have only enough money to last my Hogwarts education. I am not rich or anything and what's with wizengamot? What is it? I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." she was startled at this and asked,"What do you know about wizarding world and its traditions and history? Anything at all?" seeing his confused face, she sighed and spoke, "You have no idea about what I am speaking do you?"

Harry shook his head sincerely. She thought for a moment and said, "Alright this is not the right time or place to talk about this. Also there are many things that I need to know which needs to be investigated. I will do some investigations about this and owl you later so that we can talk about it in the summer holidays in Leaky. But I also want you to know a few more things." "Go ahead." "You see Potter, my mother was a healer and she was the one who delivered and looked after your health until your parents went into hiding. From what my mother told me about you, even as a child you were a powerful wizard. While most children do accidental magic only after 2 years of age, you started doing it at 4 months. And whats more? you started to do it consciously by summoning, floating your toys and stuff. What i wanted to know was that if you were that strong even as a baby why are you showing just an average talent in your education. Do you know that your dad is the youngest to obtain a mastery in transfiguration while your mother is the youngest witch to obtain mastery in charms second only to Flitwick. Don't you want to make them proud or something." Now that came as a shock to Harry and blurted, "What? Why does no one tells me anything and assumes that I know everything. I swear that I never knew about anything you are old me. And is there something that I should have known about my family? I mean I accept that I underplayed my skills which was something that I started doing at the Dursleys as a result of self preservation. And it continued here to the wizarding world till now and I intend to correct that. But what is that you know about my family that no one cares to tell me about. On the other hand why are you interested in me. What do you hope to gain from me?"

She looked at him for a moment and said,"Not bad Potter, you realized my intentions. Very well, I will answer all your questions potter but you have at least give me a month to investigate about everything. There are somethings which does not add up here. And yes I am also doing this help for my gain. But all I ask you is to wait until my owl and we both can gain from it. Can you do that for me? I promise that it will be worth it."

Harry thought for a moment and accepted it and left.

END FLASHBACK

He then made some investigations on his own with the muggle born Gryffindors and found that they were given a pamphlet which gives an overview of the wizarding world and the books to know more about the wizarding word, all of which Hagrid forgot to mention and instruct. Hell all others were escorted by professors who explained everything to them. All he got was Hagrid, no matter how good heart the man had, Harry realized that he is not the right person to escort muggle born or muggle raised children. Hell even Snape would do a better job than Hagrid and considering his status as a celebrity, he is possibly the worst choice for Harry's escort. But why would Dumbledore do such a thing.

Thinking about this, his thoughts drifted about Dumbledore. He frowned when he realized some things which was not in Harry's best interest. He is the man who placed him with the Dursleys by dropping him like a bottle of milk can without even informing personally leaving just a letter. A LETTER of all things to Dursleys. This he learned from Hagrid about how he was placed with them but disregarded at that time.

Then he thought about the abuse he suffered at the Dursleys who are exact opposite the pure blood bigots like the Malfoys but hated magic. Dumbledore never even bothered to check him again. He just left them at their mercy. He 'gifted' the invisibility cloak which was his to begin with during the first year Christmas which he should have returned immediately after his re-entry to wizarding world. Then the Sorcerer's stone and Quirrell in his first year. How could a powerful wizard like Dumbledore who could sense or see through invisibility cloaks fail to notice Voldemort sticking through Quirrell's head. And what the hell with the protection of the stone. All the traps were designed as if he, Ron and Hermione could overcome the challenges.

Fluffy - He got flute from Hagrid in Christmas which could put the beast to sleep. Did the Headmaster influenced Hagrid to present him.

Then devils Snare - Taught in the first year Herbology. Hermione can conjure the flame just like she did during the Quidditch match.

Chess set - Ron is expert at chess.  
Flying keys - young seeker in a century is of course Harry.  
Potions Logic - Hermione.

Troll - already handled by him and Ron.

The mirror of erised - explained already by Dumbledore.

Everything was a fucking test orchestrated by Dumble_fucking_dore. Harry barely contained his anger.

Second year. How is that when a second year could find out about the basilisk, when a 150 yr old wizard like Dumbledore couldn't do it ergo he knew but didn't care. He could have used Fawkes to rescue everyone yet he let him do it and watched from afar. Stupid fucktard. Third year he knew about Sirius being innocent yet he could not arrange for a trial. Bloody hell he is the chief warlock for fucksake. And also the dementors. He clearly heard his mom and dad's voice. 'And why the fuck did Voldemort asked my mom to move when he came to murder my parents. In fact he killed my father who is pure blood but decided to let my muggle born mom go if only she is willing step away from his attack on my person. Ergo he came to attack me not my parents', thought Harry furiously.

He then put the book in his trunk and decided to talk to Ginny & twins and talk her into making friend with him. After all he needed friends who could watch his back. He went down the hall and asked Ginny and Twins to met him at the backyard. Once they arrived there, he then took them into the woods and asked the twins to cast a privacy ward spell. Th twins casted the spell and spoke in their usual twin speech, "Alright Harrikins Spill now"

Harry replied, "First I want to say apologize to Ginny for not being there for her after the Chamber incident. I am sorry Ginny. Thought I am not completely responsible for abandoning you. You know how Ron was when you came to talk around me and I too didn't stand up to him and for that I am sorry for that." The three Weasleys, though a little color after hearing about chamber, composed themselves. Ginny answered, "It's alright Harry. There is nothing to forgive. You did what you though was the best. Though I am guessing this was not why you took us here is you?"

Harry grinned somberly and said, "No Ginny, it is not. But I need to know after hearing what I am going to say, you will not repeat this to anyone without my permission. Not to your parents, not your brothers an definitely not Dumbledore. Can you promise m that?"

"I this issue

that much

serious", asked the Twins. "You have no idea."

Th twins looked at each other and said, "I, Fred/George Weasley, swear on my magic not to repeat what we hear from Harry now to anyone without hi express permission. So mote it be." A flash of light appeared for a few seconds. Harry may not know a lot about magical law but he knew about magical oath and unbreakable vow. Ginny followed their brother shortly and gave her oath. Harry was touched and said, "Thank you very much, you do not know how much this means to me." He sighed and told everything that he discovered until now after last year including the innocence of Sirius.

When h finished, Ginny whistled and said, "Damn, I always knew Ron to be a git but I never thought he would be back stabbing moron. I never trusted Dumbledore after the Chamber incident because I too had some doubts about him. I mean Hermione is smart but that is just book smarts. She could not be smarter than Dumbledore who had so much years of knowledge like you told. I also believe that she is reporting to headmaster since she will be gone along with Ron for long time. When I questioned her she would just say that she went to the library."

"I cannot believe our

brother to be a traitor but

action says otherwise", said the twins.

Then after a few minutes silence Fred said, "We also heard that the Potters are very wealthy but when we saw you in rags, we thought you just liked to dress like that." George said, "There is also the matter of your knowledge about wizarding. I think Dumbledore deliberately wanted to b unaware of it." Harry just nodded to his statement. Ginny said, "Are you sure that you can trust the Slytherin girl?" Harry replied, "For now, I need all the help I can get. I need to properly know everything about my family among other things. She I the best bet I have. If you think that she is evil because she is Slytherin then you also need to know that the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Ginny smirked and said, "I was also nearly sorted there and seeing the reaction of my brothers, they too nearly ended there, I think."

"You are too smart

for you own Gin-Gin."

Harry spoke, "Also there is the problem of Voldemort." The other three paled. He continued, "He will com back but we need to be ready for that. We need to start our studies seriously an start practicing dueling among other things. We need to gather more allies and from even from other houses. We need to bring our inner Slytherins. Unlike Malfoy who has a cunning of a Gryffindor, our cunning and resourcefulness should be that of a real Slytherin. Operate in the shadows and achieve the success."

Fred said, "No that's a Slytherin if I see one." Harry just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He said in a serious tone, "Guys this is a serious issue, if you don't want to take part in, I'll understand. But once you are in, there is no going back. If and that is a big If I survive, then I will going after the ministry. Because Dumbledore cannot have manipulated without breaking laws and that in itself show corruption. Not mention how death eaters like Malfoy were able to escape prosecution. Fudge is n incompetent idiot who relies too much on Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. But recently, Malfoy has donated rather large amount to the ministerial campaign shown that he will side with Malfoy if any problem arises. So I will say this again, Once you are in, there is no going back since in the run I will also be arming myself with dark magic because we have to know what we are up against. Clearly Dumbledore's method was not effective in the last war. If it is not for my mom and a hit load of luck, h could destroyed the magical Britain. Are you in or you out?"

All three replied, "We are in." After that they all went inside and saw Ron playing Chess with Charlie. Ron saw the three with a raised eyebrow but immediately went back to the chess set. Hermione who came in shouted at Harry, "HARRY! Where were you? I searched for you but you were nowhere to be found? That is irresponsible of you-" But Harry pretended to pick his ear with little finger and said, "Damn did you hear anything Gin? I thought I heard something?" "No Harry, I didn't hear a thing. But anything I am going to my room." With that she shot a smug grin at Hermione and went to her room leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging.

The twins, Harry and the rest started laughing so hard that Hermione was rather embarrassed. She then said, "Shut up you prats. Anyway the Hogwarts letter arrived with the list of materials and books for the fourth year. You also got a letter along with it. Have you even completed your homework? You better start doing Harry so that you could start reading on your fourth year." Harry smiled and replied, "Don't worry your little head Hermione. I have completed my homework and also I have owl ordered the fourth year books. I just need to go to Diagon alley and buy materials among other things that I need buy like my clothes."

Hermione was hocked initially but quickly hid it and said, "Well then that's good. I will check it afterward. Mrs. Weasley said that she ill get our things for us tomorrow so you go and give her the list of things that you need and I will be up in the room studying, I need to finalize m potions essay." Once she left, Harry shook his head and went to talk to Mr. Weasley about his shopping trip. He also learned from the letter that Daphne wanted to meet him tomorrow at 8 in the morning at room 21 in the Leaky. After a lot of convincing Mrs. Weasley agreed to allow him to go early. During the confrontation, Harry and twins noticed Ron' look of jealousy but in' comment on it.

**AN:**

**There are a few things that I wanted to say about this story. First of all, there are many stories where Daphne is described as a blonde or a brunette so I chose red head for this story. Also that the potter men go for red head falls a cliché. I am not sure about Ginny at this moment so let the story play out. This story ill feature a manipulative Dumbledore. **

**DISCLAIMER: HP and its characters and all related belongs to not me. This story is my fictional imagination.  
**

**Thank you,**

**falen angel**


End file.
